Maleficent
by Eithne.Bhraonain
Summary: Here's my version of OUAT with Maleficent as a main character. It actually is the translation from french to english of one of my story so please, be lenient with absolutly possible mistakes and all stuff like that. Enjoy and review :)


Vengeance and envy are one of the greatest couple on Earth, after all, they so well match together. We take our story up again when these two qualities, or flaws, depends on the point of view, were mixed up in Regina's spirit because of a certain Emma Swan who's the saviour who's breaking her curse, and more especially Henry's biological mother. Regina was planning to get rid of Emma with a poisoned apple. Not a bad idea actually, it quite worked once, with Snow-White, and it can be broken only with a true love's kiss, which is something Emma does not, well it seems so, possess. To do so, she skins, cuts, kneads and bakes an apple turnover and offers it to Emma while this latter was saying she was leaving town.

But magic always comes with a price and it is not Emma but Henry who crunches the patisserie and who falls in a deep unbreakable sleep. Both then have to ally, obviously temporarily and informally, and, on the advices of Gold, head up to the town's library. Regina pulls the lever of the secret lift, Emma goes under earth, and here we go.

Emma must get something back in this underground cavern and to do so, she must defeat a beast. That's all, nothing more. When she finally arrives in the cave, it would be an euphemism to say she was surprised when she discovers that the beast was actually a dragon. She tries with many difficulties to overcome the fight and in the end, she succeed in killing it by throwing the sword of her father right into its heart. The dragon's dead, she goes up in the lift and finds Gold who takes, saying that he would be quicker in saving Henry than her and also that Regina was gone, what she brought back from the cavern. But that was quite a brilliant lie because Regina had been tricked and gaged by Gold. She's freed by Emma who finally got back to the library.

"_Surprised to see that you made your way through it"_ said Regina, sarcastic.

"_Oh, everything's in the sight. Right through the heart and all's done."_ Ironically answered Emma before adding quickly, worried _"But Gold, you, the gag, the ropes, what happened exactly in this room?"_ she asked.

"_I do not really know. But your naïveté had been quite a great help for him in tricking us. Go catch him, we must save Henry!"_ said Regina, hurried and hurrying for her son, heading for the door in a great amount of heel's clicking.

But, all of sudden, she stops and makes a volte-face, pale and perhaps, if we dare say so, even with a soupçon of fear in her eyes, or at least of edginess.

"_You did… What? Repeat! Hurry up! You did what to that beast? You aimed what?!"_

"_Err… I skewered it, ran through it, or whatever you want but I don't think it's the right time to speak about housework, there's a little bit more important right now!"_ answered Emma, surprised.

"_Where?! Where did you skewered it? Where did you ran through it?"_ responded Regina, obviously troubled.

"_Right through its heart! And what? What's the matter? We don't care, we absolutely don't care, we don't care at all! We're going now! Move!"_

But Regina, for the very first time in her whole life, put, we can assume inadvertently, her son aside and face the lift whose doors are clearly closed and which is down while Emma let them opened and let it up. It does it really incredible how that kind of detail passes unnoticed in a lot of stories. But her, she noticed it, and she was waiting for an event which was not late in coming: the lift was moving up. Emma was watching too, as astonished as Regina, the difference was that she wasn't aware of what was profiling at the horizon of their story and which is now at the threshold of their future.

In the Hollywood cinema, the lift would make it to the top in three minutes and forty-three seconds, counting the closes-up on Emma's incomprehensive face, Regina's troubled and worried face, and the lift's doors. Except that, here, the Hollywood cinema is rather far away and it takes only thirty seconds to the lift to make it to the top and to the doors to open and give way to a man who has quite a sham of ideal. In other words : he's rather tall but not too much, rather well built but not that much, he has a rather pretty face but not that exceptional either, a mid-length brown hair and rather brilliant green and simple eyes. He is one of these who are said beautiful because it is actually true and not because they fit a futile and temporary ideal. But the thing which really catches the most the attention is his presence, the charisma of this person, with the chin slightly raised, just what's needed not to be pretentious or vain, just what's needed to show that he is someone, that we must not take him for less than nothing. In his dark, black and purple clothes he observes, probably analyses, and comes nearer of the two women, whit a bit of an ironic smile just at the right of his lips. When he finally looks at Regina and Emma, he says, calm, serene, seeming to understand, at least globally, the situation:

"_Good evening, I'm Maleficent."_

* * *

Here is the beginnning, just to settle things in a coherent way. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Don't hesitate in reviewing !


End file.
